KonoraixLee Lemon
by SuzyScream
Summary: Konorai and her clan two people excluding her have to attend in a meeting that happens every year. They spend the weekend at their'r clans' temple. However, it's a storm outside and Guy-sensei can't come. LEMON! IT WILL CONTINUE!


Ayane: I decided to make my first lemon for KONORAI-CHAN! You better be honored

Kono: O_O

Ayane: whatever! XO

Lee: remember that none of us own Naruto or any characters related to him… maybe except me but Konorai chan is owned by Melissa (creator of Kono, if you didn't guess yet)

Ayane: Rawr

Lee: ._.

I've never really liked the meetings. It was always awkward with only me, Guy and Lee. We had nothing to discuss and yet we had to spend the whole weekend together all alone in this huge place. At least I have time to think now…

I took the sharp turn, my shoes clicking on the wooden floor and I walked slowly down the long corridors of the temple. I place my right hand on the wall to make sure I don't run into it. It was dark after all.

Damn…

"Ok, I admit it… I'm lost." I muttered to myself. I started trembling a bit after realizing where I actually was.

It's a temple. Next to it is a graveyard full of dead bodies.

In my head appeared scary images that made my collapse onto the floor. I hated the darkness. Ever since I was a kid, it seemed like I saw something unnatural in there.

I hugged my knees and leaned my back against the cold wall. I hid my face into the gap between my chest and the place where my hands crossed and tried to calm down. I rocked on my feet pretending to be a baby again.

I heard a lightning stroke and jumped up, screaming.

I hugged myself tightly again and trembled with my whole body. Then I heard a noise and screamed again.

"Shhh…" I heard. I started trembling much more and I felt the hair on my back and arms stand on their toes. "It's me…" I heard the familiar voice. I squeezed my eyes to see better in the dark, when he lit a candle. Lee's concerned face looked down upon me; his thick eyebrows were pulled together.

Suddenly I lost control over myself and threw myself at him, crying out loud. I pulled him onto his knees, weeping into his shoulder. I could feel that he was shocked, but then he put his free hand around my waist. He lifted me onto my legs.

"Come on. Guy-sensei can't get here because of the rain so we'll have to do the meeting alone." He told my ear. I nodded into his shoulder, blushing. I always liked him, ever since we both met.

He pushed me gently on. I stared at the dancing flame of the candle. How could such a small thing create so much light and warmth…

He led me to the main hall and right in front of the altar. The only light that was in the room was from the candle that stood between me and Lee. We both kneeled in front of the altar, giving out respect to the dead members of our clan. I closed my eyes and filled my head with prayers.

**Lee's P.o.V **

I opened my eyes and peeked over at Konorai from the corner of my eyes. I never saw her so scared, not even on the Eiffel tower. I knew that she was afraid of heights, but darkness? Never would have guessed.

I brushed my eyes on every part of her perfect body. Her muscled, yet beautiful legs, perfectly shaped breast and her lips as they parted from each other as she faced her head up to pray.

The view just made me want to….

NO! What am I thinking, not in the temple… definitely! She was just crying! And I don't even know whether she wants to.

I closed my eyes again and forced the dirty thoughts to escape my mind.

"Lee?" I heard her soft voice whisper. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"Thank you." She said, reaching out to touch my hand that rested on my leg. "For calming me down."

I looked down at her hand. It was amazing to feel her warm hand on mine. They looked perfect together.

I then looked up at her. "Thank you isn't enough."

**Konorai's P.o.V**

I frowned at him in confusion. He then in the speed on light pushed me down on my back and was kissing my neck. I stared at the black ceiling, shocked as his lips were dancing on my neck. I blushed like mad and wrapped my arms around his back. His lips moved up to my earlobe and then to the side to my lips. He licked them to ask for an entrance and I let him in without hesitation. His tongue examined my teeth, cheeks and most of all my tongue. He started unzipping my sweatshirt and took it off, leaving me only in a t-shirt which he quickly removed as well anyway. He pushed himself up and examined my body.

"You're beautiful…" his eyes sparkled. I instinctively move my hands onto my chest, blushing. He moved them away, smiling.

His hands traveled under my back and I arched up so he could have better access to my bra. He unclipped it and removed it quickly. He looked down at my chest with such adoration I could feeling his sight burn my skin. He then lowered himself and kissed my breast. I let out a small moan.

His tongue stroked my left breast as I moaned louder and louder. He then bit my nipple lightly and went over to the next breast, repeating the procedure.

He then licked his way down my stomach and to my shorts. The took them off gently and threw them somewhere where I couldn't see. He grinned as he saw how wet my panties were and began taking them off. As he did, he stared at my centre of femininity with pure surprise.

I crossed my legs and he quickly moved them apart.

"As I said…" he began. "you're beautiful."

I blushed wildly as he placed a kiss on my clit. A small moan escaped my lungs.

My moved back and thrust in two fingers as I moaned loudly to his satisfaction. Then he thrust in the third finger and moved them in and out, hitting my g-spot every time, and every time taking me to heaven and back.

"I..I can't hold it!" I said in between loud moans.

"Let go…" Lee said soothingly as my liquids spilled on his hands. He took them out slowly and looked down at them.

"I-I'm so sorry…" I started, but when I saw him put his finger into his mouth, I froze.

"You taste sweet." He said, then kissed me so I could taste myself. I moaned as he moved away from me and lowered his head to my vagina. His tongue entered me and I screamed out his name, short and loud. His tongue reached much farther than his fingers, which made my want to roll on the floor and moan my lungs out.

He continued examining my insides as I started shaking again and my fluids flew straight onto his face. He rose up and licked all of it from his face, then bent down and licked the rest off my clit.

I wanted to pleasure him as much as he pleasured me, so I pushed him onto his back and looked at his thick erection.

"So huge…" my eyes widened. I heard him chuckle. I lowered myself and sucked on him tip, making his hips jump up. I licked it all over the place, then he thrust it into my mouth, trying to get it deeper and deeper each time my head traveled down.

He moaned and groaned and thrust his hips up each time my head went down. I decided to get some use of my hands and started massaging his testicles. He screamed as his fluids entered my mouth. I rose my head and swallowed him, then lowered myself again, but he pulled me up, placed me onto my back and spread my legs.

"I'll be gentle." He said, taking his clothes off. I knew first times always hurt, so I shut my eyes tight and bit my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming. HE thrust into me slowly and I felt the pain straight away. A single tear poured down my cheek as he moved back and forth.

I started sobbing in pain.

"It'll be over soon I promise." He said and he was right. Almost as if on cue, when he said it the pain fully disappeared and there was only deep ,deep pleasure left. I moaned loudly, my voice echoed in the hall.

"F-Faster." I begged of him. He did as I told him too and moved faster and faster until it was impossible to move faster, even for him- one of the fastest ninjas in Konoha. He was hitting my g-spot every time her thrust and I cummed every second time. We both moaned and screamed and groaned in deep pleasure, until he did something unbelievable.

He got out of my, but just for a second and then he thrust back in with full force. I yelled out his name to the heavens and back. I wanted the whole Konoha to hear what was happening here, I wanted every dead person to hear what we were doing in a holy place. I wanted everyone to know how happy I was.

With his last thrust, he cummed into me and I screamed again and he fell out of me, onto his back. His cum was dripping from my hole and I was breathing heavily, sweating. I looked over at him and admired his tanned, muscular body in the candle's light. He reached out to get his jacket which was big enough to place both of us under it and covered m and him with it. He hugged my and I closed my eyes.

"I love you." Was the last thing I've heard.

Then my mind flew into oblivion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I snapped my eyes open to meet Lee, funny dressed standing over me, his back facing me. I sat up, keeping his jacked over mt chest and saw Guy-sensei. I froze and blushed like crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO IN HERE?"


End file.
